Romance in Hell
by Sebastian Faustus
Summary: When a stranger knocks on the door of the Trancy mansion, Claude thinks something is off about him. But when it turns out to be his old... acquaintance, he has trouble holding in the past. Based on the second season of the anime. Part of the story will be based during the anime, and some will take place afterwards. (A possible flashback planned.) ClaudexSebastian, SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hello, again

The rain pouring down on the mansion's roof made loud splashes as it fell from the sky and hit the stone tiles on its way to the ground, keeping the thin, blond boy awake long past the time he was supposed to be asleep. The air seemed to be filled with a mixture of boredom and excitement as he padded back and forth across the long hallway, trying to decide what he should do to get to sleep, or better yet, annoy everyone in the household and torture his maid a little. A bright flash of light and a booming noise provided him with the perfect excuse to go running down the hallway and slide down the cold marble banister, all while screaming,

"Claude, Claude!"

"Yes, you're Majesty?" came the unconcerned response. The black-haired demon pushed his glasses slightly higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you would-," The high-pitched voice was silenced by a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?! It's way too late for visitors! Go answer it, Claude," Claude was already at the door, his master hanging back more for the dramatic effect than for fear.

"There is a storm brewing," a tall, dark man in a heavy overcoat stood in the doorway. Nearly his entire face was covered by a large collar and a wide-brimmed top hat. He was carrying a briefcase large enough to fit several cats. Claude glared slightly,

"What business do you have here so late?"

"I was caught in the storm. Would you mind allowing me to stay the night?"

"WHOA! So COOL! A traveler! You look just like a drowned rat!" Alois suddenly got over his 'shyness', "Though… you do smell nice… What's your name?" he asked, suddenly switching from loud and boisterous to quiet and seductive. "I'm going to let him stay here tonight, okay Claude?" The only response to this was a slight narrowing of the demon's eyes.

"Here! Eat some! Claude's cooking is great!" A plate of food was shoved under the stranger's nose by an overeager Alois.

"Indeed, it does look wonderful. However… " Claude glanced over, wondering what could possibly be the problem with his immaculately prepared meal. The man appeared to be carefully examining the plate. "There is a drip of sauce on the side of the dish. It's only a small amount, but I can't help but feel that there wasn't enough attention paid to this meal."

"I apologize. I never expected someone who dines in their coat to have such fine tastes."

Later that evening, Claude was working on cleaning the dishes. Usually this mundane task would take him no longer than a minute or two, but because of the guest he was forbidden from using his powers. Added to the fact that the dishes were in need of cleaning exclusively due to the visitor, and that his skills as a butler were criticized by that vagabond made for a very annoyed Claude. Arms covered up to the elbows with soapy, warm water, he scrubbed violently at the numerous pots and pans.

A door opened.

The noise, though small and entirely inaudible to human ears, was perfectly clear to the golden eyed demon. His master's prancing footsteps were dancing along ahead of the heavier, albeit still quite fast pace of the man with the coat. It sounded as though he was carrying something heavy, by the way he was stepping more lightly on his right side. _I wonder what could be in that case._ Claude decided to continue washing the dishes. In an emergency he could reach Alois in a matter of seconds. Still, the smell from that man had him…

"Don't worry. I'll be certain to let you see." Alois smirked mysteriously at the man in the coat, waving a box of tea labeled 'New Moon Drop' a few feet in front of his face. "But first-"

"You will have to hand that trunk over to me," Claude appeared suddenly at the doorway and pulled shining golden knives from his sleeves, having decided that the game had gone on long enough. Throwing the tableware with impossible accuracy at an impossible speed, he effectively removed the hat and part of the coat from the dark man, revealing black hair even darker than his own and hauntingly red eyes. "Sebastian Michaelis." Claude pulled even more golden weapons from his sleeves and flung them at Sebastian, though they were caught in the large overcoat that was now being used as a shield. Grabbing the box of tea from the boy, the slightly shorter demon ran past Claude to the exit of the storage room. Golden eyes couldn't help but stare at the beautiful form as it moved past him.

"Claude! He's running away!" The blond shouted. "Don't' kill him!" he said as knives were barely avoided by the red eyed male that seemed to be flying up the stairs. "Don't kill him! Just catch him, Claude!" Removing his glasses, Claude continued to chase Sebastian through the long corridors and to the kitchen, throwing knives the whole way. Sebastian, seemingly very intent on protecting the case, threw himself in front the path of the knives and used himself as a human, though really more like a demon, shield. A dead end blocked him from his escape, allowing Claude to corner him.

"You value that trunk more that your own life?" Claude asked. Sebastian glared at him. "Well then!" He shouted, throwing a gold trimmed plate at the demon. The demon jumped away just before the plate could hit his head. He stumbled, and his fingers slipped. The case he was holding fell open.

Inside was a small boy with blue-grey hair, curled in a very unnatural looking position with his head nearly touching his knees.

"Ceil Phantomhive!" Alois cried, reaching the top of the stairs. "I finally have him!"

"That won't happen." Sebastian pulled the knives from his torso. Claude grabbed them in a gloved hand before they could do any damage to his master's face. "I won't let you touch him. If he were touched by someone as low as you who owns only some low-grade copycat…" Claude glared at him. "… He would be soiled." Sebastian jumped on a rolling table cart and flew out of the door and down the hallway.

"A true butler would never put his feet on something that is meant to serve food!" Claude said, chasing after him. They both slid down the banister. Sebastian leaped onto the ornate chandelier.

"Your 'saying' is this, isn't it Claude?" Sebastian teased, swinging atop the chandelier. " 'Day into night, sugar into salt, and dark blue into gold.' I will now dye that gold into black." The chandelier crashed down on him. Alois screamed.

"Augh! Dark… It's too dark… " Alois whimpered. "I'm scared, Claude…"

"Light!" said the seemingly unharmed demon. Hanna and the triplets walked into the room, all holding candle sticks as the candles on the wall flickered magically to life. The blond boy was panting, sitting doggy-style on the carpet. Another crash sounded as the red eyed demon escaped into the night through a window.

"After him! Hurry!" commanded a recovered Alois. Hanna and the triplets rushed out of the room. Claude tried to chase after the other demon as well, but was stopped by his master. "No, Claude! Don't leave me,"

"But-"

"Don't… leave me behind… please…"

"Master. I will never leave your side. Day into night. Salt into sugar. Living and dead. The impure and the pure.-"

"I'm not!- … Maybe he was right. It's true. I am just a lowly, dirty little kid. Just like he said."

"You are my master." Claude removed the glasses from his pocket and placed them on his face.

"Shut up. In the end you'll just…"

"I'm your loyal slave. There's no need to attract my attention. I want nothing but to consume your soul. "

"That's enough," the dirty little kid pushed away his loyal slave. "Everyone… everyone should just go… away…"

"I will get you ready for bed, your highness." Claude pulled the boy up and carried him to the large bedroom. Alois was already asleep.

Now to clean up the mess left behind by that damned, red-eyed, beautiful… _No!_ Claude smashed his fist into the wall that was stained by Sebastian's blood. He couldn't think like that about his master's rival. Head spinning with dangerous thoughts and a tantalizing smell, he licked the half-dried blood off of the cool stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: …Obsession…?

I apologize for forgetting! Oh, and like the episode this is partially based on (or, at least, based during), this is a little pointless. Just some dejected and/or unknowing (?) pining.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, and I won't ever will! I think Claude would like it if I did, though Sebastian might not… Heh! Anyways, reviews are definitely appreciated! I'm doing this partially to improve upon my writing skills, so if there are grammar mistakes or places where things could be better, please tell me! No flames, please…

Sebastian stood near his master as the blue-haired boy completed his speech. His eyes closed, he could hear the many conversations held by the nobles that gathered there.

"…Did you hear about that new factory that was being built?..."

"…be damned if he wasn't chasing it around the entire house!..."

"…That's something I've always wanted to do!..."

"...hair has just started growing, too. It's a lovely shade of…"

"…No, I much prefer…"

"…Yes, that Trancy boy…" Now that one was interesting. His visit to the mansion had occurred a few days previous, and he was still unnerved by the thought of that blond-haired brat and his… servant. _The only reason I am worried about this is because they tried to steal my master. _He thought. _Yes, that's right._

"… I hope that everyone here is pleased with the completion of the flood gate. Thank you for coming," Ceil finished. Now to socialize.

That was a lot of work. The window had to be redone and the stone in the kitchen repaired and scrubbed thoroughly. The dining cart was thrown away and a new one purchased in its place. His powers made the repairs easier, though his Majesty was being a pain again and ordered Claude to redo the window by hand, just so he could watch. The little brat got bored in the middle and scampered off to who-knows-where. Claude sighed. He was still shaken by yesterday's events, and couldn't concentrate, not that he needed to. The sparkling glass shone in his gloved hands as he carefully positioned it into the gaping hole where the window had been. The jobs did nothing to help him forget the smell of the blood and skin of the red-eyed Sebastian. Leaning against the cool stone, Claude closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do to stop the barrage of thoughts of brushing his fingers over the smooth, cool-looking skin of his old… No. Not right now. Standing up and brushing invisible molecules of dust from his lap, the tall demon walked through the door to continue with his duties.

"Come ON, Ceil, let's go look for the white deer!" The high-pitched voice of Elizabeth Middleford rang out and hurt his ears. It would be extremely rude to do anything, however, so Sebastian continued to stand still next to his master.

"Lizzy, I don't have time for that! I am supposed to return to work today," Ceil Phantomhive sternly told his 14-year-old fiancé. He looked annoyed. _Uh oh_. The girl was getting more and more worked up until finally;

"WAAAAAHHHHHH! CE-CEEEIIIIL! YOU'RE SOOO MEAN!" She cried. Everyone around them began whispering.

"…Now maybe my niece will have a chance…"

"…How unbecoming…"

"…Oh, my…"

Ceil gritted his teeth. He couldn't look bad in front of all of these possible customers and business partners. Resigned to his fate, he said,

"Lizzy, I have heard rumors of a mysterious white deer appearing around these parts. Would you like to help me search for it?"

"Of course, Ceil!" The teary-eyed girl exclaimed.

Later that day, after waiting for Lizzy to choose a dress for 'our romantic-exciting boat ride-deer hunt!' Ceil climbed into the wooden boat. The water sparkled and the sun shone warmly on them making for an overall pleasant outing, but the boy couldn't help feel annoyed that he had to waste his time on some wild goose chase.

"Where is it? Where could that deer BE?" Lizzie complained for the third time in just a few minutes.

"Don't worry. We'll find it," Ceil responded listlessly.

"Would you like to stop for lunch, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked about an hour after setting off, his hair reflecting the warm sunlight. _Looks… Soft… thought_ Ceil. _Wait, WHAT? _Ugh. He shook his head. "No? You're not hungry yet?" the butler asked, checking the golden pocket watch.

"No-" Ceil started, but then blushed as his stomach grumbled.

"I see," Sebastian smiled. "We will take a break for lunch."

"What in the world IS this?"

The three servants looked up at the sky.

"… Well, you see-"

"Sebastian-san! Um-"

"Eh heh heh-"

They all turned red and tried to explain the disappearance and replacement of perfectly good food from the (very cute) picnic baskets. What was more, dirty animals had somehow found their way into the tightly sealed whicker containers.

"We just wanted to help out a little!"

"Yeah, if you're out in nature, what use do you have for those house-made foods?!"

"W-We thought it would be more special if you had food to match the setting!"

_What kind of IDOITS- Never mind_. "You know," Sebastian said, rapidly beginning to cook the meal. "It would be a LOT more helpful if you three acted—oof-" he paused in the speech to yank the spinal cord and internal organs from a wild boar. "-like adults for once," Finny and Meirin whimpered while Bard smoked nervously. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" the demon walked towards his master holding a deliciously prepared dish with a pleasant, though somehow very… threatening smile.

"S-SCARY!" The Phantomhive personal army cried.

The golden-eyed demon rounded the corner soon after cleaning the numerous dishes from Alois' lunch to try to find Hanna. She had yet to complete the dusting the main hall, and she had been assigned that job an entire eighteen minutes ago.

"You three! Where is Hanna?" Claude asked the triplets. All three were all blushing profusely and looked quite… sloppy. Shirts were untucked, hair ruffled, shoes untied, and even a pair of pants unbuttoned. They all pointed in different directions. "Never mind. I'll find her myself," Claude sighed. "In the meantime, get cleaned up," He didn't really want to hear what had happened, knowing it probably had something to do with-

"CLAUDE, CLAUDE! Lookit ME!" Alois cried, prancing and spinning in circles down the hallway. His majesty was wearing a skirt. Claude adjusted his glasses.

"Your Majesty, it's highly improper for a MALE noble such as yourself to be wearing-"

"Oh, be quiet, Claude! I look great in it, don't I! Anyway…" the boy leaned in closer. The loose skirt was about as long as his normal pants. Which meant that it wasn't street legal. "I know you love it," the boy half-whispered, smiling creepily up at Claude.

"Please allow me to dress you in something more… proper," Where did he even _get_ that? Oh, right…

"Awww! Please please PLEASE let me keep it on!" The boy looked up with pleading, blue eyes. Claude sighed. Alois was always causing him trouble, and, being his servant, Claude could do nothing about it.

"Yes, you're Majesty."

Alois said, "hmph!" and walked away. Nearing the corner, he slowed to a stop. Making sure Claude was watching he lifted the back of his skirt, showing off black women's underwear. Alois quickly ran the rest of the way down the hall, laughing all the way.

"It really is a beautiful sight, isn't it."

Everyone stood on the emerald hill, looking over the sparkling water that had recently almost become Ceils grave. The winding path formed an almost deer-like shape in the valley. Sebastian's hair blew in the wind. It was hard work saving his master and completing his request at the same time, but somehow he had done it. The demon smiled. Overall, it had been a very successful day. _It's unlikely that Claude would have been able to do this well._ Ugh! Again his thoughts strayed to the golden eyed demon. Good mood suddenly vanished, Sebastian frowned at the thought of his former lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Brief Intermittent Flashback

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Wait, is this even necessary? I mean, it is a fanfiction site, after all… Oh well. I'll do it anyway. Oh, yeah. Most of this is in flashback mode, and I refer to Sebastian as Sebastian and to Claude as Claude, even before they meet their new masters. (I didn't want to have to come up with new names for them. Pressure! I also don't really like it when people do that.) Their appearance, even in demon form is the same as usual, too. There will also be a lemon-lime hybrid in here somewhere, so watch out! I apologize if it's terrible. This is my first time writing one… though I've read plenty… ha ha.

He sat on the train in the dining car, perfectly still. Slightly messy black hair was barely visible under a face-concealing hat and collar, much like the outfit Sebastian had worn a few weeks ago but a bit more stylish. The scenery was an undistinguishable blur as it rushed past. From the top of the car came the sound of what seemed to be a scuffle. Voices argued, undistinguishable even to his superhuman hearing abilities. Then-

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr-!_ The crunch of stone being ground sounded from above. An angry and surprised yell was followed by a scream and what sounded like a man being thrown off of a train. Claude almost laughed. His object of stalking today was really having quite a bit of fun. _Though this might be overdoing it…_ he thought as the roof of the dining car was ripped off. He watched as it was tossed through the air and exploded. "You idiot! What, do you WANT the passengers to see you?!" a boy's voice cried.

"Don't worry, Bocchan. The only customer in there… an idiot." What a lame insult.

Claude really loved arguing about stupid things and insulting the smaller demon, though. That was how they met, in fact.

"You really are very sloppy," a voice said from behind him. He whirled around.

"Excuse me?" Right after finishing a meal wasn't exactly his favorite time to meet new people.

"You have blood on your shirt," the newcomer smirked. Claude glanced down. A tiny splotch of blood decorated the collar of his white shirt. "Not to mention, your hair is also very untidy."

"You're not one to talk" Claude glared at the other demon. "It's completely unacceptable to wear such attire in public." He stared pointedly at the thigh-high, high heeled black leather boots that were attached by a sort of garter to what looked like… a very slutty woman's one-piece bathing suit.

"Really, now. I guess you ARE as stupid as you look." Glove-covered arms were crossed. "Did you forget where you were at the present?" He gestured around to the surrounding night-cloaked field. It was hardly somewhere you would call 'public'. Claude started to protest, but was cut off with- "… And anyway, I think it even more improper to be staring at another MALE's legs." Claude stood up, looking down at the shorter demon.

"I was NOT looking at your legs for my own personal pleasure."

"Oh, really? I can't think of any other reason to do so."

"It was merely to make a point."

"A point of what? Your 'preferen-'"

"No! It was to draw attention to how inappropriate your clothing is!"

"It's very rude to interrupt."

This could go on all night. Claude sighed.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well…" The other demon paused, looking embarrassed. A gust of wind carried his scent over to Claude, who unintentionally inhaled. His eyes narrowed slightly, instinct threatening to take over. "I followed…your… smell." Red eyes wandered, first looking up at the sky, then meeting Claude's intense gaze. His blush deepened. "I guess you understand. Especially by the way you're staring at my hips." The cocky smirk returned. Claude's urges took over, and they were both on the ground. Suddenly having turned into his demon form, he pinned his smaller companion to the ground by the wrists. He bit at the other's lips in an attempt to get them open, but the other was unwilling. Then Claude had an idea. Loosening his grip just a tiny bit, he asked,

"What's your name?"

"Sebas-" He realized his mistake a second too late, however, and a tongue slid into his mouth. Urgh. He didn't want to want this, with such a rude and annoying stranger, but he wanted it anyway. Resigned to his fate, Sebastian opened his mouth wider and licked the invading tongue. Claude half gasped, half moaned, and pressed harder on the wrists he held in his hands. Sitting above the half-stranger with only their mouths and hands touching was getting a little boring, so he transferred both wrists to one hand and began ripping at the dark leather. Pausing for a breath, Sebastian asked, "Wh-What are you-nnn-doing?" Soon, the smaller demon's torso was almost completely exposed, and Claude was rubbing at it roughly with gloved fingers. Breaking away from the other's mouth, saliva still connecting the two, he changed his position to lick at his companion's lower stomach.

"May I?" He asked, tracing the top of the (very small) remnants of the black clothing. The other could only nod.

They both lay on the dry, mid-autumn grass in the abandoned field, completely exhausted. Some things about demons were surprisingly like humans.

"I hope you didn't get pregnant."

"Don't worry. I made certain not to."

Others were not.

Claude rolled over to his side to get a better view of his new, very acquainted acquaintance. The thought of Sebastian pregnant was very terrifying, but also kind of… arousing. Especially wearing…

Claude had a good imagination.

"What do you think we should do?" Sebastian asked suddenly. Claude wasn't quite sure what he meant. "You know. Should we be bonded or not?" He was referring to a contract between demons, the strongest there is, in this case to bond the two together to make it impossible for them to mate with any other demon. The answer seemed pretty obvious to Claude. Straddling his partner, he slid his tongue once again into the other's mouth, and their fate was sealed.

Back in the present, the train slowed to a halt. Fortunately, the passengers were almost completely unharmed, excepting a certain red-haired twin. He lay on the ground, moaning. Ceil sighed.

"Help him, will you, Sebastian? He's getting on my nerves."

"Yes, my lord."

Pulling out a small vial of something suspicious and clear, Sebastian offered it to the groaning man.

"I thought there was no cure for cholera," Ceil stated, though he knew the demon was never wrong. _Just don't kill him._ _That would look bad._

"The Japanese have an ancient cure for upset stomachs," he replied. "It consists of plumb, which was in the rice balls, eel, in the eel pie, and…" The man drank the vial down eagerly. "watermelon."

"UWAHHH! I'm cured, I'm cured! WAHOOO!" the redhead jumped around, acting like a two year old.

Ceil sighed again.

"Look at this." He held the stained table cloth out on one arm. "The disturbance you caused spilled the tea over. If you were a true butler, that train would be spotless."

"You appear to bear some traces as well." Claude licked the whipped cream from the bridge of his nose. He put the dirtied table cloth away and whipped out a letter.

"If you would like to come investigate my master, I will give you the pass for the gates of the Trancy mansion." He stared pointedly at Sebastian, who glared in response. "You do want to obtain revenge for your master, don't you?"

Sebastian snatched the letter from Claude's hand. Oh, yes. Anything for his master. Still, he couldn't help feeling that there might be a little more in the invitation than just what was said.


End file.
